Hallelujah
by BlackShiniChan
Summary: KaitoShinichi Kaito felt a little relief as the one who could almost be his twin, understood, and complied that it was a good idea. After all, Shinichi did seem a little in need for information on that horrible syndicate. What happens over the times...


* * *

* * *

__

**He watched the small boy **walking with his friends from far away. For months, he watched this little boy's routes, expecially after he found out who this said 'little boy' really was. This fake elementary schooler could almost topple him at his prime. It was almost a blessing to find someone so similar to him, but completely different. This time would be different, he'd confront this 'child', and hope for an alligence. An ally against the ones in black. A smirk crossed his face as he continued to watch the children to the point where they turned the couner.

"Kaito!" A female voice called for him. He smiled as he turned to face his childhood friend. "Hurry! School's going to start soon!" It wasn't long into the walk before he pulled an impossible stunt, earning him a good chase from his friend. Aoko the mop weilding wonder.

School seemed to go on forever as he stared out the window, then randomly throwing some magic trick or another. Smoke here. Cards there. Pissing off one of his favorite detectives. Getting chased by mops, bunnies, the horrible creatures called ...Fish. He felt almost glad as he ran out the school doors. Cross that out. He was thrilled! "Kaito! Wait up!" Aoko called for him, He turned in mid-run. "Hey! Go ahead of me today! I have something to do!" She looked slightly puzzled but agreed all the same. He didn't even know how he would have convinced her otherwise.

* * *

_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, _

* * *

**Conan waved his 'friends' goodbye** and headed in the opposite direction from them. He pulled out a card from his pocket, rereading it for what seemed to be the 100th time or more.

_**Returned to old Homes, there you shall meet the moon's trickster, and learn more of the black crows that seek to distroy life and enternal life all the same. My not so little detective, be fair, and do not hast. **_

There was a little drawling following the famous Kaitou Kid signiture. Like he wanted that. From what he could gather, the kid knew who he was. He didn't like that at all. The moon's trickster could only be Kaitou Kid. The Crows being the ones that turned him into a child again with that awful poisen. He turned on to his street, looking up at the mansion that was once his 'home'. He took off his glasses after he entered the house. He could already tell that something was different as he set the useless glasses on the counter. The Kid was here, in his house. He smirked and wondered all the same what a theif would have to do with the Black Org. Even Ai couldn't say anything about that at school.

* * *

**Kaito was sitting in the living room,**waiting for the other boy to enter. He was dressed in his Kid uniform, he felt most comforable in this form infront of the most intelligent kid, besides himself of course, he ever met. He felt like he was being analyzed the minute the sharpest blue eyes (He's ever seen) met his. "Do not threat, my 'little' detective, I've only come in hopes of having an ally against those nasty crows." The smaller boy seemed to untense at this.

"Those Crows you call them, would be the Black Org. How is it that you figured out who I am?" Shinichi asked as he looked at the theif sitting in his favorite chair.

"Simple, I'm an artist, it's what I do. As it's your job to be a critic against my works, Shinichi-kun" He smirked at the frown that appeared on the other boy's face. "Now let's talk business"

Kaito felt a little relief as the one who could almost be his twin, understood, and complied that it was a good idea. After all, Shinichi did seem a little in need for information on that horrible syndicate. He hated to interupt their lovely conversation, but he knew that 'Conan' had to get home before his darling Ran got worried. He made his exit as dramatic as ever, then waited for the other to leave from the roof.

He followed Shinichi home, watching him walk, his eyes, everything basically. He watched as the small boy entered the agency, without even glancing behind him. Kaito stayed a few second to watch in the window. Watching Conan get scolded for not saying where he was, then hugged for being home.

* * *

_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah,_

* * *

**Kaito knew this would happen** eventually, Ran finding out about "Conan" and Shinichi. He never guessed that she'd reject him so badly, after all that trouble to get back to normal. He couldn't even fathom how she could reject such a wonder as Shinichi Kudo, but he supposed Shinichi had it coming with all those lies that were told in the last three years. He watched the teenager walk, and he followed quite a ways. He almost smiled, when the other called for him. He jumped down from his tree. Here he was just Kaito, not the kid, well, not anymore. He wasn't needed anymore. He fulfilled his father's last wish.

"So this is the true you?" Shinichi said as he looked at Kaito.

"For the most part, anyways, my friends wouldn't think so." Kaito smiled at Shinichi. "I haven't pulled a magic trick for over two hours." He watched Shinich nod and look around the park.

"She hates me." Kaito frowned at this, he really did like that Mouri girl, but he knew how much this hurted his favorite detective. He could almost understand the chagrin of acting like a child was, since he did faithfully watch 'Conan' everyday. Here stood, Shinich Kudo, without a shred of dignity left to share. "This must be the taste of retribution for all those lies...Kid...What is your name? You know mine. I could easily look it up now, but that wouldn't feel right." Shinich turned and looked at him. "After working with you for two years, it wouldn't be right, without you telling me yourself."

* * *

**"Kaito Kuroba" Kaito smiled** and took a step closer to Shinichi, not even really noticing it himself. He felt so mixed, between the pain he felt coming off of the detective, to his own pain of not being able to touch the said detective. "Everyone's favorite mischeif maker, harasser, etc..." Shinichi smiled at this, not noticing Kaito coming closer to him, slowly. "Shinichi-kun...What are you going to do now?" He asked with uncertainity, but he wanted to know.

"I don't know...I suppose, I'll go back to what I do best. Solving murders. They do seem to follow me." Kaito could concur with that very well. Dead bodies just seemed to love the poor detective. He felt the depression get heavier in the air. "Maybe I'll go to America, my parents live there, or maybe I'll go and help Heji for awhile." Kaito frowned, looking at the back that seemed a little small to him. Without really thinking, Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi from behind. "You could stay with me..." He whispered into the detective's ear. There was a slight shudder from the other teenager, before Shinichi faced him. Tears burning his eyes. "Thanks Kaito..."

* * *

_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, _

* * *

**Kaito raised Shinichi's face to face him**, eye to eye. He smiled sadly, looking at the slightly broken detective. "Your wellcomed, Shinichi-kun..." He leaned down then captured the other's lips with his own. He knew he startled the detective, and took advanage of this. He broke the kiss looking down at the other. Shinichi was a little red, but very confused. "Kaito..." seemed to be the only thing he could say. "I'll visit tonight, Shinichi- Kun..."

Visit he did, night after night, to learn as much as he could about Shinichi Kudo, that he could. Not in the intimate way, of course, what gentlemen would just barge in and do that? No...he wanted to learn more about his lastest obsession as possible. He got to know the real Shinichi Kudo, no just the obsessive detective, but the teenager as well. He comforted the other, and the other let him.

He watched as Shinichi leaned over him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss with ful flavor, and dedication. He loved how silky Shinichi's lips felt against his. Shinichi was sitting on his lap, facing him, kissing him. It wasn't to fast, nor was it slow, just steady. He loved the blue eyes that looked him in the eye. Shinichi kissed him deeper, he wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck.

* * *

Kaito held Shinichi against him in the bed, he smiled down at the peacefully sleeping face. His cheeks felt hot, the stinging of the blush on his face. He kissed the other teen's forehead softly, not to disturb him. He felt complacent laying here in Shinichi's bed, after making love.

* * *

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, _

* * *

He wouldn't leave till the detective opened his eyes to look at him. The morning light shined through the curtains. The wind shifting it ever so slightly. In this placid moment, he knew. He didn't obsess over this teenager, but loved him. He loved the young man enough to tell his name, to work with him, to give up almost anything. He watched the beautiful blue eyes, so like his own, open up and look up at him. He leaned over and captured Shinichi's lips for a pure kiss. A kiss of his love for the other.

A feeling of joy almost overwhelmed him as Shinichi kissed him back.

* * *

Shinichi broke the kiss and smiled at the theif. "Thanks, Kaito..." He smirked at the goofy smile Kaito gave him. Now if only Shinichi would realize how much trouble the fish fearing Kaito really was. Well, let's give them time.

* * *

_  
Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah,_

* * *

**Disclaimers: I don't own the song Hallelujah, nor do I not own Detective Conan/Case Closed, or Magical Kaito. **


End file.
